Unexpected
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: It was the last place on Earth that Kim and Shego had expected to run into each other. But irony is cruel like that...


_Disclaimer: The sitch is that I don't own Kim Possible. How sad. _

_Author's Note: Just a little parody-ish idea that hit me the other day… _

**XXX  
**

**Unexpected**

**XXX**

"So…"

"So?"

"This is a little… weird."

"Mmm."

The two young women exchanged brief glances, chewing bottom lips and tapping their feet in vain attempts to ward off feelings of awkwardness. It didn't help; the sound of rubber soles on linoleum simply grew annoying. They desisted as one, but the resulting silence was just as irksome.

Shego's face darkened in embarrassed irritation, arms crossed tightly over her chest; Kim cleared her throat, drumming her fingers against her right forearm. Of all the people to run into—and here, of all places…!

"…we could, you know, fight for old time's sake, or something," Shego offered after a long pause, the words both curt and oddly casual. "If you wanted."

As if cued, the pair jumped into their usual battle stances: the dark haired woman crouched down low, while the redhead seemed poised to flip into the air. It was, admittedly, not the brightest of ideas: both immediately winced, made spectacularly silly faces, and nearly crumpled in pain, slumping against the glass-covered wall as if simultaneously struck by the flu and arthritis.

"Not really feeling up to it, to be honest," Kim choked out with a polite smile, pulling herself back to her feet with the help of the window's ledge. "I appreciate the offer, though."

"Mmm." Shego nodded knowingly, hands on her knees as she gathered her thoughts and strength. "First time here?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Mmmhm."

"That's… nice. I guess." Provided they weren't evil and stuff, anymore. But Kim hadn't heard any news pertaining to Drakken or Shego since her high school graduation, so perhaps they'd turned over a new leaf? (All puns about Drakken's flowery disposition aside.)

"I guess," Shego agreed, unfurling and pushing her thick hair back over her shoulder. Like her old arch-rival, she leaned against the cool metal of the window ledge, green eyes sweeping over the scene beyond the glass. "So…"

A pause.

Kim cocked an eyebrow. "So…?" she prompted, watching the raven-locked beauty carefully. She was graced with the driest of dry stares.

"Which _is_ it?"

…that was unexpected.

Despite herself, Kim blinked, startled. "I always knew you cared, Shego," she said slowly, almost hesitantly, "but you seriously care enough to want to know?" That didn't sound like the Shego she remembered... Then again, this whole encounter-thing had been one strange surprise after another.

Shego's pretty face remained narrowed in sardonic vexation. "Hence the _asking_, princess," she bit back scathingly, rolling her eyes. "Have the years without us around made you go as soft in the head as you have in the body?" It was a cold insult, and (both knew) completely unfounded, but Kim smiled all the same; at least _some_ things hadn't changed.

It was oddly reassuring, at a time like this.

So with a proud and loving smile, Kim turned to face the window and tapped the sound-proof glass, pointing to a pink bassinet in the middle of the room. "…that one," she all but cooed, emerald gaze bright with happiness. "The prettiest little girl here. And y—? Wait. Is that—?"

The young woman paused mid-question, brow arching as she noticed the basket next to her baby's. Beside her, Shego groaned in affirming exasperation, eyes on the unseen heavens as a giggling grin spread across Kim's face.

"…is that little boy's skin _blue?_"

**X**

**X**

**X**

"So…."

"So."

Two men sat, side by side, pointedly looking in the opposite direction. Around the pair, the bustling waiting room was alive with balloons and flowers and chatting families, but an uncomfortable silence reigned in their dark corner. Upon the lap of the tall blonde, a naked mole rat shot suspicious glances at their colorful bench mate, who was busily twiddling his thumbs.

A gesture which soon turned into nervous whistling.

Which then became an annoying chorus of lip-popping noises.

After a good few hours of this, Ron's face was starting to develop a nervous tick; he was almost _thankful_ when the mad scientist suddenly turned towards him, his fingers laced between his knees and black eyes full of good-natured curiosity. "So I just _have_ to know," Drakken said conversationally, still playing with his own gloved hands, "are you two 'Team Stoppable' now, or something? Because that just doesn't really have the same _ring_ as 'Team Possible' did. Doesn't really convey the same, you know, _confidence_, either."

Before he could stop it, Ron heard himself sigh. "You know, you wouldn't _believe_ how often we get asked that…!"

**XXX**

_I proudly ship future KimxRon!baby and future ShegoxDrakken!baby. X3_


End file.
